Just Duckey
by Jorja-Fan23
Summary: Responce to the weekly Unbound challenge...


"Rub-a-dub-dub two ducks in a tub?"

Sara looked at Grissom with a single raised eyebrow.  "You sound like Brass."

"It comes with supervising night shift, you start to go a little nuts," deadpanned Grissom as he set his field kit on the bathroom floor.  In front of them was a bathtub full of water, with two little yellow plastic ducks floating in it.  Behind them, just outside the bedroom door, was the naked, wet, soap covered body of the owner of this house, shot in the back.  By the position of the body, it looked as if he had been running away from something.

"I'll take the bedroom, if that is alright with you," said Sara, breaking Grissom's train of thought. 

"Just ducky," he responded with a sly grin.  Sara rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned to leave the room.

He turned to look as she walked out to the bedroom and began taking photographs.  For a split second he let his mind travel far away from his job, to his imaginary life where he and Sara were happy together.  He imagined what it would be like to take her in his arms and kiss her.  To wake up next to her every day.  In his mind he was running his fingers through her soft brown hair, kissing the nape of her neck, nuzzling in the scent of her.  Then, as quickly as the thought came, it vanished.  Grissom turned with a sigh back to the bathroom before him, and both CSIs got to work processing the crime scene.

It was two hours later when Grissom emerged from the bathroom to find Sara standing by the side of the four-post bed.  Somehow she looked…lost, wistful almost.  He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Sara, are you ok?" asked Grissom as he tentatively stepped towards the brunette in front of him.  When she didn't respond he lightly touched the small of her back, causing her to jump and gasp.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's nothing, I was just thinking," she said, looking at Grissom as if he had just interrupted something terrible private.

"About the case?  What do you have?"

"Nothing, I was thinking about something else," she said.  In truth, she had been thinking about what exactly she wanted to do to Grissom on that very bed.  "I've got nothing; I don't think there is any evidence in this room."  She was acutely aware of the fact that Grissom's hand was still on her back, his fingers making light circles, causing shivers to travel up and down her spine.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked again, softer this time.

Sara shivered again at the close proximity of the man next to her.  She could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke.  It was taking every ounce of courage she had not to turn and kiss him right now.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I mean, are you OK?  You've seemed different lately, distant."  In his mind he added, '_and wish you weren't.  I wish you were close to me again.  I want you closer than we have ever been; I want you with me always_.'

Sara turned to look into his eyes, the burning from her recent daydream evident deep in her brown eyes.  Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him, full on the lips.  At first he was so startled he just stood there, not knowing what to do.  But quickly his instincts kicked in and he returned the kiss with full force.  Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her against him, realizing every daydream he had ever since he first laid eyes on her.

For her part, Sara was so dizzy with the emotions running through her that she was hardly able to stand up.  When he took it a step further and deepened the kiss her legs gave way entirely and they tumbled together onto the bed.  After a few more minutes and some roaming hands, they both stopped and pulled back to look at each other.

"Well," said Sara with a grin, "it's a good thing I already processed this room and found nothing, or we would seriously be contaminating evidence."

Grissom returned her smile.  "I suppose we had better make the bed and take this somewhere else before we really get in trouble for contaminating a scene."

"Easily fixed," said Sara.  "No one will ever notice a difference after I make the bed.  I even have photos to make sure I get it right," she added, gesturing to her camera sitting on top of her field kit on the other side of the room.  
  
And then the bed's legs snapped in half.


End file.
